


Hello Sex

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Porn, Quintuple Drabble, Romance, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Loki arrives at Tony's house for one of their dates and they greet each other with sex.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Hello Sex

It had only been a few days since Loki and Tony had seen each other, but each new meeting felt like a long yearned for reunion. Tony opened his front door and Loki made a soft sigh at the sight of him. Tony grinned the warmest grin and opened his arms. Loki rushed into them and pressed kisses to Tony’s throat, making breathy little moans and inhaling his scent as Tony held him tightly. Soon their mouths came together, and they kissed with dreamy need, bodies pressed. 

Wordlessly, Tony took Loki’s hand and led him to the bedroom, which felt like it was miles and miles away. When they arrived at last to the room that had called to them, they removed each other’s clothes with well-practiced motions and climbed onto Tony’s bed. Tony lay down and Loki straddled his hips, then bent forward and reunited their mouths. Loki began to rock his pelvis as their tongues pleasured one another, his cock quickly hardening against Tony’s body. Tony gripped Loki’s hips and shifted his position until their cocks lined up, and they ground against each other until they were both erect and panting.

Loki sat up and used his magic to lubricate his hand, then wrapped his fingers around Tony’s cock and gave it a single pump, slicking it as Tony made a low grunt. Loki smiled with a mix of mischievousness and deep love as he raised his ass and guided Tony’s cock to his entrance. They both made sounds of lustful relief as Loki lowered his body onto Tony’s hardness, taking it fully inside himself, and their forms were again one. Though it had been but a few days since their bodies had last locked together, it felt to them like it had been ages upon ages. It felt as though, during the time between their unions everything in existence had been just a tad off, and now it was all right once again, like life had clicked back into alignment.

Tony gripped Loki’s hips and started to thrust up into his hole, and Loki made long lyrical moans as his cock bobbed in the open air. Tony wrapped one hand around it and began to jerk Loki with thorough strokes. Loki took over control of their sex, riding Tony’s cock urgently as his hardness throbbed in Tony’s hand. He drove his body on and off of Tony’s cock, fucking himself with desperate motions to the sound of Tony’s groans mingled with his own sweet, hungry noises. 

They didn’t draw it out; their need was too great, their sense of it having been an eternity since the last time was too consuming. Tony’s hips bucked fervently, shoving his cock deep into Loki’s channel, and Loki sat heavily on the hard, thick rod, trapping it inside himself and grinding his pelvis in tiny circles, causing the head to rub against his prostate as Tony jerked him furiously until they climaxed together with practiced coordination, seed spilling and sounds resonant.


End file.
